Unwritten
by HawaiianWriter
Summary: Invader Pheonix is a famous irken Invader loved by everyone, even the Tallests. His newest mission: to take over earth. Anela is a teenage Hawaiian girl who has just moved to a main land city. What happens when they're two lives collide?
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry about the first copy I hade of this up. My computer was messing up, and I just wanted to get my story on! So, here is the little 'welcome to my story' message. :) Also, I would like to take this time to warn you, that most likey, none of the real Invader Zim charactors will be in the story other than maybe a breif apperence. Also, this is totally 'Auther's World'. So, some things might be different from the TV show. Well, I don't know what else to say! So, enjoy the story!

P.S: Please comment! Thank you:)

* * *

I can't believe I let her go.

Well, actually its not my fault, I guess. There isn't much I could have done to save her. Or myself. We would both just end up where we are now, no matter what could have happened. After all, this is want I wanted in the first place.

A hurtful pang hit my heart as I slumped down to the floor of my small cramped prison cell. I watched threw the bars as the irken solders caring large guns walked passed. They both looked down on me with a dirty look on there faces. I'm the most hated irken on Irk. Not that I care anymore, it happened so long ago that the shame of losing the tallests trust as seamed to wear off.

By now you must be wondering what I have done to deserve all this. What horrible things I must have done to be thrown in the bottom floor of the irken prison? I once was the most loved Invader in all of Irk, the Tallest favored me, our enemies feared me, and I was a hero, a role-model to almost all future Invaders to come. Where ever I went, everyone would be chanting "Invader Pheonix! Invader Pheonix! He is the best!". What could I have possibly done to be knocked down to this level?

Well, I'll tell you. But first, we have to start at the beginning. Way back, before this all started...

I closed my eyes as I kicked my feet up on the dashboard of my voot cruiser. "You know, Skit?" I said, to the small sir standing next to me. Skit is my sir, I take him on almost all the missions I go on as an Invader. We are the best team. And together, we are the most famous heros of Irk. People chant my name everywhere we go, they adore us almost as much at they do the Tallest. And heck, even the Tallest favor me! I am always on top. They trust me more than any other irken around. And every victory I make, is a huge success for irk.

"Yes, my master?" Skit said. I opened my eyes an starred at the large blue planet we were approaching. Then, I looked down at Skit. "I could really get use to the easy life. Don't you agree?" "Yes master." He said, "I will go prepare the ship for landing." I smiled at the blue planet. They tallest have given this planet to take over as a break from all the hard work I have been doing. They assured me that it would be as easy opening a bag of chips. After all, the irken that discovered this planet in the first place was a complete idiot. If an idiot can, than I can 10 times better. As always.

'Landing time: 12 hours.' the computer read on the dashboard. I smiled and starred down at the planet they call 'Earth'. Areas of white swirled around different spots of the surface. I could see now that we are coming in, that it was many different colors. Earth, I mean. Huge spots of blue were also surrounded by masses of green and tan. I soon was forming many plans in my head for taking over this Earth. I know this is going to be a piece of cake and noting could passable get in my way...

* * *

Rain drops dotted the city outside of my window. I sighed, as I rested my head on my knees. What a gloomy day. Of course, I have a lot of gloomy days , ever since I moved here from my lovely home in Hawaii. Oh God, I miss my home so much. Why did we have to leave and come here? There is nothing here but tall buildings and people who talk to fast.

"Anela! Get the boarders! Its time for breakfast!" My mom called from downstairs. With a sigh, I got up off of my bed and walked to the door. We moved here in the beginning of the summer. Late June, my parents announced to my sister and I, that they have decided to turn our house into a boarding home. I still remember when our first boarders moved in. Mr. and Mrs. Vandam came a week after our parents told us. I call it the 'Vandam invasion'.

I remember running down stairs in my pj's to answer the door. When I opened it, Mrs. Vandam pushed me out of the way and gasped as she walking into the living room. "My, what a beautiful home!" she said, looking all around. "Ummm...thanks. Let me go get my parents." My parents helped them with there bags and showed them were to sleep and what not. All I could do was sit there, in my pj's, and wonder how my life was going to change now that we have a houseful of strangers living with us.

A month later, Mr. Duss joined us. Hes a crabby science teacher who works at the school I will be attending. Mr. Duss's room is right next to mine, he complains about my radio and my habit of staying up past 11 O'clock.

I knocked on Mr. Duss's door. "Alen? Its time for breakfast." I yelled. I heard angry grumbles from the other side of the wooden door. After about 10 minutes, the door opened, and a half asleep Mr. Duss stood in the door frame in his robe and slippers. "How many times have I told you not to call me by my first name?" he grumbled. I didn't answer and ran off to wake up Mrs and Mr. Vandam on the third floor. I walked up the stairs to Mr. and Mrs. Vandam's room. "Pamela! Harmon! Time for breakfast." I yelled, knocking on the door. "Just a minute!" Mrs. Vandam's sleepy voice yawned. The Vandams didn't take quite as long as Mr.Duss. Within a few minutes, they appeared and followed me downstairs.

My little sister, Makani was already sitting at the table with Mr. Duss. She had her nose in a book, as usual. She sat the book down when everyone had taken their seats. As soon as my mom set the plate of pancakes on the center on the table, we all dug in. After a few seconds of silent chewing, my mom decided to attempt to strike up a conversion. "So...does anyone have any announcements to make?" Shes asks that every morning. Usually, the only response she gets is a grunt or two. But today was different. "I do.", Mr. Duss spoke out. He pointed to me, "Our school starts tomorrow.". Oh, don't remind me. I am far from looking forward to this school year. With out my circle of friends, I am going to be so lost. And to make it worse, Mr. Duss is not only my science teacher, but also my homeroom teacher. Which means he will be able to know my grade 24/7. And I have a feeling he is going to use it to his advantage at home. "I expect good grades from you, Anela. Since you have such a smart mouth, you should have a smart brain too." Everyone laughed. "Um, I'm starting school, too." quite Makani whispered. "Thats right!" my dad, put a hand on her shoulder, "Wow...you going to Middle School, aren't you?" Makani nodded. "I'm nervous." "Oh, don't be," Mrs. Vandam said, "The first week or two is the hardest but, you'll get use to it all."

"Don't tell her that!" My mom said to Mrs. Vandam from across the table. "She'll get scared." "Well, I'm only preparing her for whats in store." Mrs. Vandam snapped back. Here we go again, yet another one of My mom, Mrs. Pekelo and Mrs. Vandam arguments. They do this a lot. One of there most famous topics to fight about is the way my parents raise Makani and me. "I'm sure her first day will be just fine." my mom said, taking her dishes to the sink. That ended it. Mrs. Vandam went back to eating. I finished up and then went back to my room. Once in my room, I clicked on my radio and grabbed a book to read until lunch. I flopped on the bed and opened up my book. Ah, the day in the life of Anela Pekelo. It doesn't get much better then this. (hint the sarcasm?) No really, it doesn't...


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, heres chapter 2! Enjoy:)

* * *

Mission Log

Landing time: 4 hours

Only four hours until I land on earth. I can hardly wait to start in on this planet. I hope the Tallests are timing me, because I plan to make this my shortest mission ever.

But, there is a disadvantage I have. Every other mission I have been on, I've known at least a tad bit about the planet. I have no information of Earth at all. Its pretty much an unknown planet to Irk.

I think I can handle it. I mean, how hard could it be? This planet was almost taken over by a total nameless idiot. I wonder what ever happened to him, by the way? I asked the tallests at one point, but they say he just simply disappeared one day without warning. Hmmmm, maybe I'll find him somewhere...

Nah. It would take to much time. I want to make this a speedy mission, so I can get back to work as soon as possible. I enjoy a challenge, and this earth place is not going to be one at all.

Well, I have some things I need to attend to before we land. Like, I need to choose a good landing area. I'm looking for an area of importance, yet out of the way to avoid world-wide panic upon my landing.

-Invader Pheonix

* * *

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't written to you in awhile. I guess I just haven't had any motivation to write in the past few weeks. Nothing has happened since my last entry. Nothing but fights between, mom and Mrs. Vandam. And lately, mom and I have been arguing. Actually, we have been arguing a lot. I guess its my fault. But, I can't help it if I can't stand her personally anymore. She was sweet and caring when we lived in Hawaii, and now shes changed. She has strong opinions on things, and it seams like she refuses to let anything or anyone in. I get along with dad a lot more now a days, when hes not downstairs in his office.

Anyway. I've started a new book today. Its the only unread book on my shelf. I bought it at my sister's school book fair back in Hawaii. Anne Frank: The Diary of a Young Girl. I only bought it because it enter some contest they were having. If you buy a historical book, then you get two fun books free. This was an offer I could not ignore. So, I picked the first book I could find in the history section, not really planning to ever read it. But today I decided to try it, after having to turn off my radio due to Mr.Duss's fit he threw about how I'm causing him to loose sleep. My mom said my punishment was to be banned from the radio for the rest of the day. I smiled back at her and said "Good! I was getting board of playing the radio anyway!" So, I got banned from it for a week. Whatever. I don't care, I have the right to speak my mind just as much as she does.

Well, back to the book. I've read up to page 30 so far, its really good. I wonder why I haven't picked it up before? Its so sad what ends up happening to her, though. With the whole World War II thing. I don't know much about that. I'm feeling curious, I might even do some research later!

Uh oh. My mom just called my name in her sharp voice. I better go, I'll write back when I can.

Love,

Anela

* * *

'Landing Time: 2 hours' the computer now read. I had dosed off since the last time I checked. Now, sitting upright, I rubbed my sleepy eyes and yawned. Lookig out the window in fount of me I could see that we were much, much closer to the earths surface. We were so close, that I could now see signs of life below. I decided that now would be a good time the choose where we should land. I looked around the area. I saw an area of large buildings are bright lights next to a smaller blue area. I decided that this was the best place to land.

I barked out the orders to Skit to gear our ship to land near the tall buildings. With a salute of his little metal hand, making a ting sound against his forehead, he shouted "Yes, Mater!" and walked off to the control panel.

Looking up, I could see my faint reflection in the window. Excusing me for bragging, but I must say, I am one of the better looking Invaders out there. I'm tall, pretty close to reaching the tallests, and growing more everyday. I have long straight antennas, that point directly behind me. My eyes are above all, my best feature. They are a deep brown, a very rare color for Irkens. Only about one in very one-million irkens smeets born with brown eyes. I beat those odds, I was that one in the one-million irkens out there! How crazy is that? Just another thing that makes me famous. Skit has brown eyes, too. But that's because I had him made that way.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm in at attic right now. Its the only place a girl of fourteen can get away to have some nice quite time alone. Well, when you live in a house full on adults and your little sister, that is.

I got in trouble, as you most likely expected from my last entry. My mom called me down stairs in her 'your-in-big-trouble' voice. I slowly walked down stairs, wondering what I possibly could have done now. I wanted into the kitchen, and there she was. Sitting at the table, tapping her fingers.

"Take a seat, Anela." she said.

I tried to reach out for any hope left for me by changing the atmosphere to a lighter one by saying "Sooo, I'm starting school tomorrow! Wow, 8th grade already." I laughed nervously. It didn't work.

"Exactly" She said. Our cat, Maile, had jumped up on my lap. She cuddled up next to me and nudged my hand so I would pet her. Sometimes, I wish I was Maile. Being a cat, I could just win over anyones heart with just a flick of the tail. But no, I'm just Anela Pekelo. The reckless young teenager who seams to be the root of all evil that happens at City View Boarding Home, as far as the adults of the house hold is concerned. Who is just a tall, long shadow for my book-smart perfect sister.

"Anela, your grades last year were terrible! I-"

I stood up.

"They were not! I got all Bs!"

She stood up. Mr. Vandam and my dad were talking in the living room, but you could tell they were both just trying to over hear us.

"All B's. and C's, you mean!"

"So? Mom, I have never made the A honor roll! You act like that's a bad thing!"

"It is a bad thing! I just don't understand you, Anela! Other kids make all As and Bs! Like-"

"Like, Makani right?" My moms expression changed, "No...I..I" she studded. My forehead was boiling hot, I couldn't stop myself. "Shes the smart one! I'm just the older one, who makes the mistakes for her so she can know to have a perfect life!". With that said, I stomped back up stairs, gabbed my diary from my room, and made my way up to the attic.

And now, here I am. Sitting among the dust boxes and shelves of forgotten canned goods. But really, it is pretty nice up here. You can hear nothing that goes on below you, just the noise of your own feet shuffling on the floor. There is a big window on the slanted roof, that I love to just stair out of. It has a pretty view of the city. I can see all that is going on from the comfort of a secret window that I'm not sure many people down stairs know exists.

Love,

Anela

Setting my journal down, I stood up and walked over to the window. I opened it, and stuck my head out. The strong wind whipped my hair back and a soft drizzle of rain hit my face. It felt good after spending the last hour or so 'hot-headed'. The sun was just setting over the tall buildings. While looking out the window, I noticed the escape latter hanging from the bottom on the window. It lead down to the fire escape. Looking behind me, as if someone might be watching, I hoisted myself up on the window edge. Sticking my foot out first, I climbed out of my window and onto the escape latter. The bars of the latter were rusty and a bit slippery, so I slowing and carefully took on step at a time to the bottom.

Now standing on the top floor of the fire escape stairs, I wondered why I had never attempted that before! I mean, what if there really was an emergency? I would be the only one who would know how to get safely out of the house.

I stood there, looking out at the city. Chicago really is a pretty city, though I hate living here. It would be a nice place to visit. After about ten minutes of looking, I decided to head back into the house. I walked over to the latter, but hesitated to climb it.

Do I really want to go back in there an deal with my family?

How about a walk? Just around the park and back. Would that really hurt? I could be back before they realize it! Smiling at my plan, I looked back up at the window. "See ya later, guys." I whispered, and happily hummed as I walked down the stairs to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Sorry it is kind of short...

Please comment:)

* * *

There is something very different about Earth. I can't really put my finger on it, but its not the same as any other planet I have taken over. Maybe its because its so far away. I have come to find that the closer the planets are to each other, the more a like they are. Earth is in the middle of no where, so it is completely unique. For all I know.

The inhabitants of this planet are interesting. They have light and dark colored skin, and hair on their heads that come in many colors. They have no certain uniform, and their clothes are very different from any other one. These people live in large groups, and move about in metal objects with wheels.

I can't help but be fascinated by what they can create! Though, I have seen more complex cities on many other planets, I have to say I was surprised by what they can build just by using whats around them. No help from anyone, just themselves.

Skit and I looked down at the city for a good place to land and be unseen. The sky was getting darker by the minute, as the sun slipped behind the horizon. Skit spotted a place where there were few lights shinning. I decided that it would be our best bet.

* * *

How come my best ideas always come to me when I do not have a pen or paper in hand? Like the thoughts that run threw my head as I'm walking down the sidewalk. I could write a whole book if only I had my diary along with me!

Like right now, as I am walking to the park. I get so deep in thought, that I constantly miss my chance to cross at the cross walk because I have other things in my mind. Its only when the man behind me pokes me in the back and says "Um, we can cross now." I blink, and follow him to the other side.

Right now I am deep in thought about what my new school will be like. I got the letter a few days a go about what is expected of me. Kings Way Middle School is a private school. My mom says she'll feel safer if my sister and I went here instead of a public school. Plus, its the school Mr. Duss works at. The school has very high standards, perfect for my sister. I according to my mom, my "all C's and B's" report cards will have to end now. The worst part about this school is that the have to wear uniforms. Ugh! My sister and I received them in the mail with the letter. It is a blue and white plaid knee length skirt, and a long sleeved blue shirt with a white vest that we wear over it. We also have to wear knee high white socks and plain white shoes with white laces (under laces, it warned that if any other colored laces are seen on the shoe, it will result in a trip to the office and a call home. The second time is happens, detention.). There are many people that think there is something cute about school uniforms. I don't know what tv show they have been watching, but its a pretty ugly sight in the real world. There is nothing "cute" about this uniform on me, not only is the shirt to bagging on me (at the risk of giving you to much information, it makes me look ummm...flat.) , but the skirt goes past my knees. So, its not like I even have a uniform that fits. I look like a coat rack.

I noticed that the sky was quickly getting darker. Suddenly, I had a since that this was a bad idea after all. I may have only been in Chicago for a little less than three months, but I have already heard many horror stories about cities at night. Drugs, rape, alcohol, murder... maybe I should go back!

I looked around. Where am I? I don't recognize anything! Things look so different at night than they do in the day time. Starting to panic, I flattened myself again a building and looked around for something familiar. A group of drunk older teenagers walked past. One informed me, "China town is that way." I glared at him behind his back. After a little bit, I did notice something that seamed familiar. The light up sign of the park entrance. I quickly ran to it. The park in patrolled by the police until 2:30 am, so I will be safe. I can just tell them I'm lost, and I'm sure one will gladly tell me how to get home.

Walking into the park, I noticed a group of people playing basketball. But other than that, not a soul was around. I sat down on a swing and swung lightly. Checking my watch, I saw that it was 10:00 pm. There is no way I could be gone this long and not have anyone know I'm missing. I sighed and kicked hard at the ground to make my swing go higher. Thats when I saw it.

As my swing swung back, I saw a huge blinding light flying threw the sky! It disappeared behind the park woods. I stopped my swing. I looked back to see if anyone else had noticed this. The police cars were still driving around normally, and the basketball players where absorbed in the game. I looked back into the woods. A faint light quickly blinked off.

You know, there is a saying that goes: Curiosity killed the cat.

In my case, I am the cat. And it is almost 'killing' me to know what had happened behind those trees. Giving in to my curiosity, I said to my self "What could go wrong?" and hopped of the swing and run off into the woods.

* * *

Mission Log

Landing

Landing really did go well. There was some wind that kind of blew us off course but, other than that, it went fine. We have landing in a forest of trees. The one filmier thing I have seen on this planet yet.

Right away when eh landing, I saw some kind of animal. It was small and brown. It had a gray-ish tail with black rings. A black area around its eyes reminded me of a mask. I had Skit shoo it off, and we began organizing everything. I sat down on the ground next to a tree with my notebook and worked on my timing. Heres what I got:

1-8 weeks: Gather information on the planet. Learn its strengths and weakness. Get familiar with its residents and what not. Also, form a good plan.

1-5 weeks: Prepare for Earth's destruction.

1-10 weeks: Continue on with "the plan".

1 week-forever: Irkens take over for here!

Sounds good? Yeah, of course it does. I-

* * *

Hearing a rustle in the bushes, I snapped my book shut. My first thought was that is was that small animal again. I put my book back our ship and grabbed my gun just in case. I walked over to the bushes, and stuck my gun in between the leaves.

* * *

Like I said before, curiosity killed the cat. And once again, I am the cat. I covered my mouth and a gun was now pointed in my face. I flattened myself even more to the ground. Oh please, who ever you are, don't hurt me! I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my head with my arms. I felt the branches over me part and just hoped that that person starring at me from above would not shoot. 


	4. Chapter 4

I starred down at the black-haired person below me. Its hands were over its head and it was trembling non-stop. No matter what planet you go to, one thing never changes. The signs of fear. Well, maybe not every planet since irkens don't have fear. But whatever, I could tell this thing was afraid.

It peaked up at me from behind its figures. Gasping, it tried to stand up but ended up falling back on to the ground. It was facing me now, giving me a chance to see it up close. I could tell it was a female with not-quite shoulder length black/brown hair and a darker shade of skin. Her eyes were in a different shape then most of the people on Earth I've seen so far. They were almond shaped...and brown. Like mine! I wonder if this is a rarity on Earth like on Irk. I leaned in to take a good look at her brown eyes. This seamed to make her uncomfortable, she quickly turned away and closed them.

Suddenly, a sharp pain came to my leg! It took me a minute to register what had happened, she kicked me! That girl kicked me! She quickly got on her feet and took off into the woods.

Not so fast! I extended a spider leg from my PAK and sent it quickly in her direction. Gottcha! It rapped around her waist and brought her flying back to me! She screamed and yelled "Help! Help! Kokua a'u!". She kicked her legs and desperately tried to break free, even though she was suspended in the air a few good feet. I brought her back down to my size and looked her straight in the eye, she quite trying to break free and inhaled deeply to catch her breath. "Hello..." I said to her.

She gulped, and whispered "Hello" back. I looked are her for a few minutes and decided that it would be better to study her if she was dead. Picking up the gun that fell out of my hands when she kicked me, I aimed it at her.

"No! Don't!" she screamed, "Please! I...I'm sorry! I was just curious...I mean I-I'm only human! Please!". I placed my figure on the trigger, "Please...I'll do anything!" she added.

I hesitated, shes offering to do anything if I spare her life! This could be useful. I put the gun down and carefully set her on the ground (with the spider legs still around her). She looked at me wide-eyed, waiting for me to say something. "Anything?" I asked her. She looked down at the ground and said "Yes, please just don't kill me." I thought for a moment, "Well, I can't let you go...you will tell someone I am here."

She shook her head, "I won't if you don't hurt me."

"So, your saying if I hurt you, you will tell?" I asked.

She shook her head yes.

"But if you tell, I'll kill you..." I replied back.

"Then don't hurt me!" she blurted out. Her eyes widened, she covered her mouth as if she didn't mean to let that out.

"Hmmmmm...we'll make a deal." I said, unraveling my spider leg from the girl. She collapsed on the floor, after suddenly loosing the support keeping her up. She took a few deep breaths as I walked over to her. "But there has to be more in it for me." I told her. She looked up at me, "Like what?" she asked.

I just now noticed that Skit was lessening the whole time. Sitting on a log, his deep brown eyes glowed in the dark. He hopped off the log on his little metal feet and over to me. "Master...she could tell you things about things about this planet. She could teach you." he said, I grinned. Skit is such a smart SIR! I don't know what I would do without him! I patted him on his head and turned to the girl. She was now sitting up with her legs tucked up to her chest. I noticed something strange about her eyes...they seamed to be leaking something. It was clear and rolled down her face onto the ground. I tried to ignore this, "Heres the deal." I told her, "I will not kill or harm you if you keep my identity secret and teach me." She wiped away whatever was rolling down her cheek, "Teach?" she said. I nodded, "I need you to teach me all there is to know about this planet. You will come over every day, and teach me until I know everything I need!"

"I don't know if I can-" I cut her off.

"Its either that or death! You should be lucky I am even giving you a chance to begin with!"

"I have to go to a place called school every day. I would have to meet you after that." she explained. I nodded, "That is fine."

"So, let me get this straight. I am going to met you here after school everyday to teach you?" she asked, almost like she didn't believe this was happening to her. "Yes, and I expect to see you here tomorrow as soon as this school thing is over." I told her. She looked up at me, "Deal.".

She glanced down at something on her wrist. Her eyes widened, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I really need to get home!" she said.

I sighed "Fine. But I expect you back here tomorrow! If not, then I have my ways of finding you!"

"Ok, erm...bye." She said, getting up to leave. She was almost to the woods, when I shouted out "Hey, wait. What do you want me to call you?" She paused, "Like, my name? Oh, its Anela." she said. "Refer to me as Invader Pheonix." I told her, "You may go now." She sprinted off into the woods.

* * *

My heart beat faster along with the pounding of my feet on the side walk. Oh god, Anela! What did you get yourself into? Did this really happen to you? Somehow, I manged to find my way home. A dim light shone from my dad's office on the 'street floor' (our house is above it), I decided to go around back and come in the same way I left just in case my dad was in his office. It was freezing up on the fire escape, I had to climb up the slippery latter as fast as I could. I hopped into the attic window , just in time for a knock to come to the door! I quickly closed the window and shouted "Come in!" The door creaked open, and there stood my mom. "I haven't heard a peep from you ever since we had that fight, have you been up here the whole time?"

"Ummmm...yes?" I replied.

"What have you been doing?"

"Just hanging out..." I bit my lip, hoping she would buy it.

"Oh. Ok, well you need to get to bed. Its late, and you have school tomorrow."

"I will in a minute, good night!" said, my mom nodded and said "Good night." as she closed the door.

I blinked. She had no idea I was gone all this time! How could that have possibly worked? Wow! Grabbing my diary off of the box I sat it on before I left, I immediately started writing away everything that had happened and what I was feeling. It all just flew out of my mind and into the ink of my ball point pen. I closed my dairy when I was finished, and then bounded down the stairs to bed.


End file.
